The Truth Behind What Happened
by Sanura Bey
Summary: No one really know what happened back then. Only a select few humans were trusted and we broke the bond we had with them. Now I have to tell the truth. My name is Rose Lennox, and this is the truth behind the rumors.
1. Girl Meets Boy

I sat in class as everyone chatted around me.

"Okay, mister Witwicky, you're up." Mr. Hosney told him. Sam got up and walked to the front of the class, dropping some of the items from his bag.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam told Mr. Hosney while he set up. "Oh-kay. For my family genea- ah-" Someone threw a paper ball at him making the class laugh. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility." Mr. Hosney told everyone.

"Okay. Um. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." Sam told us. "So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." the class laughed. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here." they laughed again. Immature idiots. "Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr. Hosney told him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too." Sam told everyone and I smiled as they laughed. "And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam!" Mr. Hosney said.

"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Sam told us before the bell rang.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr. Hosney said as we all gathered our things and left the room.

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?" Sam said, trying one last time with the glasses.

"Sam?" I heard Mr. Hosney said before I left the room to go home. When I got there I unlocked the door and went to my room to set down my things. I then waited for my friend, Mikaela and her boyfriend Trent, so we could go to the lake where a party was supposed to be happening.

"Hey, Rose!" she called out to me. "Let's go!" When we got there I leaned on Trent's truck as he, his friends, and Mikaela were all having a good time. I watched as a crappy yellow Camero pulled up and Sam and a friend of his got out of the car. Guess he pulled his money together after all. Sam's friend started to climb a tree, hanging upside down like a monkey.

"Hey, guys, check it out. Oh, hi. Hey, bro. That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked him.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam told him.

"I see that. It looks- It looks fun." Trent told him sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent asked him.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Sam told him.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asked him.

"Yeah." Sam told him.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent asked him, he and his friends laughing.

"Haha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam said, making fun of them.

"That's funny." Trent said advancing on them.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." I said stepping between the two of them.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head." Trent told them. I walked with the rest of them to the truck, but didn't get in.

"Hey Mikaela, I'm just going to walk home." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Hey, I've got a long day tomorrow anyway." I told her and she nodded understanding. "I'll see you later." I told her turning and walking back to town.

"Who's gonna come around..." I turned and saw Sam in his car pulling up next to me.

"Rose! It's Sam." he said and I stopped walking and turned to him.

"...when you break?"

"Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." he said.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"You sure?" he asked me and I nodded to him. "So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house." he said and I looked at the road.

"Why not." I said and he opened the door for me.

"There you go." he said before he started driving. "So... uh..."

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." I told him.

"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." he told me and I smiled at him.

"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation." I corrected myself.

"Oh." he said, not bothering to ask for clarification.

"This same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for my best friend needing someone." I said looking back out the window.

"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball." he said, trying to make his arm look bigger.

"Oh?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said.

"So how did you earn enough money for your car?" I asked him.

"Doing chores around the house, the neighborhood. Things like that." he told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said.

"Good for you." I told him with a smile. Suddenly the radio turned itself on and the car started to malfunction.

"Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." Sam told me as he drove it to a cliff.

"When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing"

"Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so-" he told me and I watched him mess with the radio, trying to turn it off.

"Sexual healing. Sex-u-al."

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know- I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do." Sam told me.

"Uh-huh." I told him.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on." he said, trying to elaborate on what he'd said.

"No, of course not." I told him.

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-" Sam tried saying but he was cut off.

"Wooooaw! Ah feel good!"

"Just pop the hood." I told him. He did as I said and I lifted it up to check to see what was wrong.

"Whoa, nice headers. You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam." I told him.

"Double-pump?" he asked me.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster." I told him, looking into the car.

"Oh. I like to go faster." he told me.

"And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose." I told him, fixing it.

"Yeah? How did you know that?" he asked me.

"My dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together. Doesn't help my brother's in the military and taught me what he knew." I told him.

"That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." he told me.

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do." I said.

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, uh, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually." Sam said and I laughed at him.

"Okay. You want to fire it up for me?" I asked him and he did as I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem." he said, trying to start his car.

"Thanks." I said.

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him and his friends? Is it just for Mikaela?" he asked me. I sighed and started walking away.

"You know what? I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah... Good luck with your car." I called to him.

"All right. Walking's healthy, right?" I heard Sam say as I walked away.

"Hey!" he called after me.

"There was something in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah. You can blame it all on me"

"Hey! Wait a second!" I stopped and saw him drive up to me. I smiled and got back into his car.

"I was wrong and I just can't live without you"

* * *

"There it is." Sam said, dropping me off at my door.

"I had fun. Um. So, you know, thanks for listening." I said to him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Sam said.

"Do you think I'm shallow?" I asked.

"I think you're... No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you." he told me and I smiled.

"Okay." I said, laughing a little.

"Yeah." he said.

"All right, I'll see you at school." I told him.

"All right." I got out of the car and walked back into my empty house.


	2. The Decision

"At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors." I sat staring at the TV in shock. "Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women who were stationed at the Qutar base." I skipped school that day and went to the appointment I'd had to go to. I walked to a café to meet Mikaela at after school was out. She and I hadn't been able to spend any time alone since high school. She was the popular girl with the strange friend and none of her friends liked me all that much, but for her they were willing to put up with me for a while. When Mikaela got to me she had three of her girlfriends with her and my smile faltered before becoming completely false.

"Hey. How was your thing today?" she asked me and I nodded.

"It was fine." I told her. They all talked about what has the latest in a magazine, about the cutest boys in school and things like until suddenly some flipped a bike right next to where we were sitting.

"Oh, oh- whoaah!"

"Oh my God!" Mikaela said in shock.

"Sam?" I said recognizing him as Mikaela and her friends laughed at him.

"Oh, hi." He said looking at me.

"That was, uh, that was really... awesome." I said not thinking of anything else to say.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome." He said getting up.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go." He said before getting up, picking up the bike and riding away.

"You know what? I'm gonna catch up with you guys later." I said before getting on my motorcycle that my brother had given me and driving off after him. I was stopped when a cop car cut in front of me going the same direction. I continued driving, trying to find the strange boy who'd helped me the previous day when I saw him run out of an abandoned building waving his arms around. I turned and drove to him when he pushed me off my bike and onto my back landing next to me. "Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam?!" I asked him angrily.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes!" I looked at where he was pointing to see a giant robot coming at us, throwing cars out of its way. "All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!" he told me but I wouldn't go. Suddenly his little yellow car came into view and quickly turned towards us making us quickly jump out of the way before it slammed into the robot. It turned and stopped in front of us before the door opened revealing no one inside of it.

"Sam, what the hell is that thing?" I asked him.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." he said putting his hands on my shoulders as I stared at the empty passenger and driver seats.

"Not a chance in hell." I told him

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" he said forcing me to stand up.

"Fine." I finally caved and he quickly jumped into the car and rolled into the driver's seat as I followed him into the passenger.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go." He said. The robot roared behind us as the car started playing a song on the radio. The robot changed into the cop car that had passed me before as Sam's yellow car raced away from it. "Go, go, go, go!"

"I can't believe we got into the car! The thing is going to kill us!" I said looking back at the car.

"No, we're not gonna die." Sam told me.

"Oh, my God!" I said completely freaked.

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam said and I gave him a strange look.

"Fuck it-" I said staring at the panned window where the car was headed.

"Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, oh my God!" I shouted as we busted through the window before zooming through the building busting into other things as well to try and lose the cop car. The yellow car quickly turned in a circle and went another direction as the cop car tried to follow but by the time he'd turned we were already in another part of the building. When we had stopped the car doors locked and we were trapped.

"We're locked in. Unh! The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam asked before the cop car drove right in front of us before stopping. "Okay." They keys turned in the ignition trying to start but failing. "Time to start..." the cop car backed up as we raced past it before he started following us again. The yellow car turned quickly and my car door opened dropping me onto the ground and Sam onto me out of the car. Suddenly Sam's car transformed into a giant yellow robot as the cop car raced towards us. The cop car transformed into the robot that had been chasing Sam when I'd found him and ran to the yellow robot trying to protect us. We stood up but quickly had to duck as they passed where our heads had just been.

"DIE!" the cop robot called out before a smaller robot popped out of his chest and onto the ground roaring at us. We quickly stood up and joined hands before running away from the smaller robot. It jumped onto Sam's back and he turned trying to get it off of him as the cop robot hit the yellow robot into one of the many large columns we were next to. The yellow robot got up and quickly attacked the cop robot before throwing him into the small empty guard station at the gates before they continuously rolled hitting one another. Sam finally got the small robot off of his back and we continued trying to run form it as fast as we could. It managed to grab Sam's leg and forced him to the ground.

"Oh- He's got me! He's got me!" Sam shouted as it grabbed his leg and tried to pull him somewhere. I continued running to an a storage where all their tools were kept looking for something that could help him. "Oh, oh- He's going to kill me! No. No, no, no!" I heard Sam call out as I found an electric cutting tool. I checked to make sure it was working before going to help Sam. He and the small robot had managed to get past the inner fence area only to stop at the outer which is where they were fighting when I went running up to them.

"Witwicky!" I heard it say before I powered up the tool and cut its arms off.

"Yeah! Kill it! Kill it!" Sam incuraged as I continued to cut it up as much as possible. "Get it, get it, get it, get it!" When I was finally done its head wasn't attached to the rest of him and I took deep breaths as I placed the tool on my shoulder. "Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you?" he asked it before kicking the head.

"Oh- Waaaah!" it screamed as we panted looing in another direction.

"Here, come on." He said and I followed him to where the other two giant robots had been fighting before. The yellow robot stood up and walked slowly towards us the cop robot lying dead behind it.

"What is it?" I asked Sam.

"It's a robot." Sam said.

"I can see that." I said to him.

"But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam said before moving towards it slowly.

"What are you doing?" I asked grabbing his hand to stop him from moving any closer.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." Sam told him.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant mecha death match." I reminded him.

"I think it wants something from me." He said.

"And why do you think that?" I asked him.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam said as though everything was supposed to make perfect sense now.

"You are officially the strangest boy I have ever met." I told him.

"Can you talk?" Sam called up to it.

"XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System." It said.

"So you... you talk through the radio?"

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." He said clapping his hands.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked and I looked between them confused.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!" he said.

"Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?" I asked it. It nodded and pointed to me before transforming back into a car.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" it asked opening the car door.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam said.

"And go where exactly?" I asked him as the car started playing another song.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" he said looking at me. I turned and looked at him before getting into the car, Sam right behind me. It drove to my stuff and I quickly collected it before getting in the back seat. We both watched the car drive itself in wonder and silence as we collected our thoughts about what we'd just witnessed.

"This car's a pretty good driver." I said to fill the silence.

"I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Sam asked me motioning to the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam told me and I gave him a curious look.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." Sam said and I smiled at the line.

"Yeah, all right." I agreed.

"You all right?" he asked me as I moved into his lap.

"Yeah." I said as we maneuvered the seatbelt over the both of us.

"Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better." Sam said.

"Oh." I sighed.

"You know, that seat belt line was a pretty smooth." I told him and he chuckled.

"Thank you." He said and I smiled.

"I can now say I've heard them all." I said laughing lightly with him. "You know what I don't understand?"

"Hmm?" he asked me.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" I asked looking at the interior. Suddenly the music shut off and the car quickly stopped and turned.

"Whoah! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?" We quickly got out of the car as traffic piled up behind us.

"Move it, you moron!" someone called out to us.

"Great, now... See? Fantastic." Sam said as the car drove off. "Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off." We turned back as an upbeat tune was playing and stared in shock at the empty car coming towards us. "What-?" Sam asked as it stopped. Sam opened the car door for me and quickly moved to the driver's seat. We looked around the new interior and smiled at each other.

"Now this is so much better." I said as we drove off.


	3. Captured

The car drove us to what looked like an abandoned monument and we got out and moved to the hood staring up at the sky before four balls of fire flew over us, causing me to grab Sam's hand and pull myself into him. We ran hand in hand to where the closest one fell. When we got to the crater some sort of metal ship was opening and a metal skeleton got up and ran away from us. "Come on, let's go." We ran back towards the car and climbed in letting him drive us somewhere else. When we got to some sort of alley we got out of the car slowly as the front half of a rig drove towards us with a car, an ambulance, and a truck driving up behind us. They all stopped and started transforming to their humanoid forms.

"Whoa." I whispered.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" the rig asked Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus told us.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The ambulance told us.

"Autobots." Sam repeated.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" the silver car asked.

"My first lieutenant." Optimus said as the silver car struck a pose. "Designation Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said as he fell onto a busted car making it into a seat for himself.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Ironhide, the truck, revealed two cannons and pointed them at us.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked us.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus told him.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide told him putting the cannons away as Sam sighed.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said pointing to the ambulance as he sniffed the air.

"Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet told us and I pursed my lips before scratching my head.

"Cause that's a thing we all say." I said to myself knowing Sam would hear me with how close he was as he whistled.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said and Sam's Camaro did a little dance with a song.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked him.

"Check out the rep, yep, second to none-" Bumblebee said.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked and he nodded with an electronic squeal.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet said pointing some sort of laser light on Bumblebee making him cough. "I'm still working on them." I turned back to Optimus and stared up at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked him the question Sam and I were wanting to know.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus told us.

"Megawhat?" Sam asked him. Optimus pressed something on the side of his head and the ground under us was suddenly breaking apart and cracks appeared out of nowhere. I stayed close to Sam as we watched tall metal spires appear out of the ground.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." Optimus told us and suddenly the world that had been created was gone. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather." Sam said.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus told us. "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"Find the glasses, find the cube." I said.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked him.

"EBay." Optimus said.

"EBay." Sam repeated.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet told us.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said.

"Sam, please tell me that you have those glasses." I asked him. They all transformed back into vehicles and we climbed into Bumblebee and immediately made our way to Sam's house.

* * *

Once we got there Sam climbed out of his car and I went to follow, but he stopped me.

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam told him.

"Okay, okay." I said nodding.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I got it." I said.

"Five minutes, all right?" Sam said running off. Not even a minute later they all transformed and make their way into the yard.

"I told you to watch them. I told you." Sam told me once I made my way into the yard.

"Okay, you know what? You try stopping them when they are the size of a building." I told him.

"Oh, this is bad. No!" Sam's dog peed on Ironhide foot. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam said running to his dog and picking him up.

"Nnh, wet." Ironhide said shaking off his foot lightly.

"No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all." Sam said. "If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide said as I made my way to him.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked him.

"No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my- this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam asked me.

"Love them." I said.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh." Ironhide told him.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam said to his dog shaking him at the foot.

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide said putting the guns away.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Sam said.

"Hhh. My foot's gonna rust." Ironhide said as he walked away from us.

"All right. Whoa- ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!" he said making his way into the house.

"Just hurry." Optimus told him. "Autobots, recon." Optimus lowered his hand to the ground. "Get on."

"Rose. For next time." I said before sitting on his hand. He raised me up to Sam's window.

"What? What is this?" Sam asked.

"Time is short." Optimus told him.

"They really want those glasses." I said as he offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me off Optimus.

"Come on. What are you doing?" Sam asked me.

"I'm gonna help you." I told him.

"Okay." He said and we started searching.

"Please hurry." He said moving away from us.

"Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone." He told me.

"What do you mean? What's gone?" I asked him.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." He said.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So what do we gonna do?" I asked him.

"So what I think you should do is you should- you should check this whole- this whole section here." He said indicating what section of the room he wanted me to look at.

"All right." I said going to start looking inside things.

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get- I'll get the corner here. Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my- that's my private- sorry. That's nothing." He said taking what I was about to look in away from me.

"You just told me to look over here." I reminded him.

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest." He told him.

"You should be more specific so I don't get into something you really don't want me to see." I told him. I heard something outside and looked out the window.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Sam, you're going to want to see this." I said.

"What now? No. No. No. No no no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!" Sam said looking down at the cars piled into his yard. We went back to searching for the bag.

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here." I whispered to him once I saw Optimus coming back up to us.

"I can't deal with this. I can't- what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..." Sam said.

"Oops!" Optimus said looking down.

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?" Sam asked him making sure he understood what he was saying.

"We must have the glasses." Optimus reminded him.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here." Sam told him and Optimus rubbed his head in frustration.

"Nnh. Keep searching." He told us.

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..." Sam tried explaining to him.

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus told Sam.

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here." Sam told him.

"Autobots, fall back." Optimus said.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay." Sam said and we went back to searching his room. Suddenly the ground started shaking and the lights went out.

"What just happened?" I asked. Ratchet and Optimus were at the window with lights to help us look.

"Sam?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"That's weird. Sam!"

"Ratchet, point the light. Come on, hurry." Optimus told him.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off." Sam told him as his parents called for him.

"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" his dad called out as Sam pointed out a place for me to hide.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" his mom told him.

"One more chance. Five..." he started.

"Oh, dear." His mother said.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal." His dad told him.

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door." His mom said.

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked.

"Who were you talking to?" his dad asked.

"I'm talking to you." Sam told him.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" his mom asked.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager." Sam reminded him.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" his mom started saying.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" his dad asked him and I saw him walk in the room and start looking around.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam told him.

"The light!" his dad insisted.

"You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Sam told him.

"There was light under the door." His dad told him.

"No, maybe it bounced- look, you can't- you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." Sam said.

"We did- We knocked for five minutes." His dad exaggerated.

"I'm a teenager." Sam repeated.

"We knocked!" his mom said.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" Sam asked him.

"No." his mom denied.

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" Sam asked them.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?" his mom asked and I put a hand on my mouth while pulling a face.

"Judy." His dad said.

"Was I mastur- No, Mom!" Sam exclaimed.

"Zip it, okay?" his dad asked.

"It's okay." His mom insisted.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam told her.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" his dad asked her.

"I mean-" she continued.

"Father-son thing." Sam repeated.

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it... Sam's happy time or-" she said and I shook my head.

"Happy time?" Sam asked him.

"My special alone time..." she said.

"Stop." His dad told her.

"Mom. You-" Sam tried.

"Judy, stop." His dad said.

"With myself." His mom continued.

"Mom, you can't come in and-" Sam said to her.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." She told him.

"No, no, Dad." Sam said to him.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." His dad told him.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Suddenly the house shook again. Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" his dad said running somewhere else.

"Okay!" his mom said.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out!" he told them as the lights came back on.

"Hey, the lights are back on. Come on, get out of that tub." His mom told his dad.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" hid dad asked her going to the window.

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." She said looking at the efforts of our searching.

"Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard." His dad told them.

"You're kidding. We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who." His mom told Sam and I rolled my eyes before standing up slowly.

"Mom, I- I told y-" Sam said before I cleared my throat.

"Hi. I'm Rose. I'm a- I'm a friend of Sam's from school." I said smiling at them.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" his mom asked his dad as he fist bumped Sam.

"Oh. Son- Wow." His dad said.

"She can hear you talking, Mom." Sam reminded him.

"Thank you." I said smiling at the pair.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-" she said and I just laughed with her.

"Sorry that we're bugging you." His dad told us.

"Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?" Sam asked him.

"Come on, hon. Let's go." His dad said.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." His mother finally told him.

"Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. Yeah." Sam said once we went into the kitchen and he found his bag.

"Your parents are so nice." I told him.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" he asked me and I nodded. We walked to his living room and found a whole bunch of guys in suits talking to his parents.

"No!" his mom told the man.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" a man asked him.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Really gotta learn to say no to that question." I whispered to him.

"Well, I need you to come with us." He told Sam.

"What?" his mom asked the man.

"Whoa, way out of line." His dad told him.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." The man told him.

"You're not taking my son." His dad told the man standing in front of us next to his mom.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" the man asked.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." His dad told him.

"Yeah." His mom agreed.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." The man told him.

"What operation?" his dad asked him.

"That is what we are gonna find out." The man told us. Another man in a suit whispered something to him. "Son?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Step forward, please." The man said.

"Just stand?" Sam asked him. The man ran some sort of wand connected to a machine that was now clicking over Sam and he looked at him shocked.

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" he said and they handcuffed us and used one of those poles on Mojo.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" his mom called to them.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" the man said as we were lead to two different black SUVs.

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!" his dad called to him.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" his dad said. They closed the doors to the SUVs and packed their stuff up before pouring themselves into the cars and driving off.

"So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?" the man asked Sam and I gave him a look.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam said and I shook my head to the lame excuse.

"Well, what do you make of this?" he asked him.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car-" a recording of Sam said.

"Is that you?" the man asked him.

"Yeah, that sounds like our LadiesMan." I said looking at him.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." The man told him.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-" Sam told him.

"Tsk. Really?" he asked.

"From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" Sam said and I gave him a look.

"Not by itself, of course." I said.

"Well, no." Sam said.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." I said and we all started laughing.

"That's funny. That is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked us and we sobered up quickly.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? Pfft. No." Sam said.

"It's an urban legend." I said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." He said showing us his badge.

"Right." Sam said.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." He told Sam.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him Sam. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." I said glaring at the man.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." He told me and my glare deepened.

"What? Parole?" Sam asked confused.

"It's nothing." I told him.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" the man said.

"Those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his friends." I told him.

"You stole cars?" he asked me.

"No, but my dad and his friend did and we all hung out afterwards at their garage." I told him and he looked away from me.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" he told us and suddenly an arm crashed into the windshield making all the cars crash.

"Big! It's big!" fingers reached into the car and lifted us up slightly off the ground while still reminaing unseen. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

"Oh-"

"Back up, back up-"

"I think we're about-"

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"Shift your weight towards the front!" he told me and we kept rocking back and forth before the car fell to the ground without its roof.

"Oh God!"

"All right- Oh..."

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime." Sam introduced them.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus said and the rest of the Autobots joined us.

"Freeze!" Ironhide said.

"Whoa! Whoa!" the man said.

"Give me those." Jazz said and all their weapons were magnetized to him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" the man kept calling out. Optimus leaned down to face level with them. "Hi, there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked him.

"Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you." The man said.

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered.

"All right. All right. Me? You want me to-" the man said.

"Now!" Optimus ordered. Sam and I got out of the car and I got my hands out of the handcuff easily before going to him.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" he asked me.

"You weren't supposed to know all that." I told him. "No one was."

"Yeah." Was all he said before walking away from me. I scoffed and he turned back to me.

"I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad and his friend. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little world?" I asked him. He didn't say anything and we made our way back to the Autobots.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" the man said.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam ordered him.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" the man told him.

"How'd you know about the Autobots?" I asked him.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-" he started telling us.

"No?" Sam asked him.

"-it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." He told him as Sam dug through his pockets.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam asked and we moved away from them and looking it over. Agent Simmons.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Simmons said.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons asked him sarcastically. Bumblebee squealed before popping an area and peeing all over Simmons and the man next to him. "Ey! Hey!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus told him.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons asked pointing at Bumblebee. We moved them over to a light pole and started handcuffing them all together.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." I said looking at Agent Simmons.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me confused.

"Your clothes, all of it, off, now." I told him.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For threatening my dad." I told him angrily.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." He told me taking his clothes off.

"Oh, is it now?" I asked him. "Now back behind the pole."

"All right." Simmons said and I handcuffed him to the pole.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." The guy next to him said.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons asked me.

"He'll hunt you down." The man repeated.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

"Congrats you've gotten a parrot." I said before we walked away. Not long after we heard the sounds of a helicopter.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide said.

"Roll out." He ordered and they all transformed into cars again. "Up you get." He said holding out his hand for us. We hoped on his hand and he moved us to his shoulder before he started running from the helicopters. He ran to a bridge before climbing up under it. "Easy, you two." He told us. They started flying under us when my grip slipped and I started to fall. Sam quickly caught me and I held onto his hand as tightly as I could.

"Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" I said as my hand started slipping from his.

"Hold on!" Optimus told us. Not a second later Sam and I had both slipped and started falling. Optimus tried to catch us with his foot but we didn't manage to get a grip before Bumblebee caught us. He moved away from us and prepared to fight when the helicopters started shooting at him.

"Stop! Stop! Wait! No!" Sam called to him but they kept shooting at him forcing him to his knees. "Noooo!" We could hear Bumblebee crying and I shook my head.

"Stop it!" I shouted at them, trying to help.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Sam shouted as cars started to surround us.

"Get down on the ground!" and Agent called out to us and we did as we were told. "Get down! Get down!" They forced us down more so we had to watch from our stomachs as they started to do something to Bumblebee.

"Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam told them.

"Freeze it!" Someone called out as they started spraying something on him making him cry out in pain once more.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam called to them as they finally picked us up off the ground. I watched them hurt Bumblebee and Sam dropped to the ground. Sam managed to break free from them and ran to try and help him as they pulled me away from him.

"No!" I shouted. "Leave him alone!" they shoved me in a car and soon after I was joined by Sam. The doors were locked and we were forced to continue watching Bumblebee tortured before we began to move out.


End file.
